Online Strangers, Not So Strangers
by kittystarry
Summary: Naru is new to the boarding school. When she starts talking to a stranger online, on the school’s private chat room, will she face the consequences of meeting him? femnaru narusasu highschool fic


Naru looked around at her new boarding school. She whistled at how fancy it was. Her shoulder length blonde hair was in a ponytail and her baggy clothing was breezy in the autumn wind. She pushed the door open to her dorm room and noticed how…pink it was. She inwardly groaned and scowled when she noticed one bed full of plushies. She realized then and there that she will barely stay in here. She saw a smiley face with pink hair come at her. Naru faked a smile, "Hello…I'm Naru Uzumaki." The girl giggled, "Hi roomie! I'm Sakura Haruno! Now let's set some ground rules." Naru twitched her lips a little but maintained the smile. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Stay away from my Sasuke-kun got that?" Naru nodded. _Overprotective girlfriend much?_

Sakura grinned as she shoved a picture of her boyfriend and giggled, "I like you. Glad we understand each other." Naru nodded sadly as she walked to her empty bed. Naru looked around the girly room to her distaste, "Why is it so…pink?" Sakura smiled widely, "I decorated it! What do you think?" Naru frowned, "No offense but I prefer blue." Sakura squinted, "Too bad. The room stays this way. I can't have my friends think I'm a boy, can I?" Naru shrugged as she unpacked her clothes. Sakura glanced at them horribly. She then turned on girly music and Naru bit her lip. She grabbed the white laptop on her own desk and ran outside. She smelled the air, "No perfume! Ahh…" She walked into the school's nearby park and sat down.

With curiosity she signed on the school's new way to meet people, chatroom. She signed on with her given screen name and picked a random person on the list.

**Yellow Fox : Hi! How are you?**

**Yellow Fox : …Hello? It says you're signed on…**

**Black Raven : I'm busy. Go away.**

**Yellow Fox : Hehe…made you talk.**

**Black Raven : Bother someone else.**

**Yellow Fox : Who? My roommate?**

**Black Raven : Good idea, now go.**

**Yellow Fox : ******** HELL NO!!! I can barely stay alive in that room! In fact, I'd rather make-out with her boyfriend…what's his name… Uke something. She's very overprotective about him so yes I think I'd rather have her angry at me!**

**Black Raven : Are you talking about Sasuke Uchiha? **

**Yellow Fox : Yeah! That's the guy! You know him? If you do, tell him he has my sympathy. Poor guy, his ugly face is all over my walls! AND the walls are pink!**

**Balck Raven : Sasuke doesn't have a girlfriend. And most girl rooms are overly pink with his picture. You don't like him? Your roommate is just a fangirl.**

**Yellow Fox : Thanks. I feel better. Some jerk who has girls chasing him is going to be the last thing I see before I go to sleep.**

**Black Raven : You are a girl, correct?**

**Yellow Fox : Yeah, so?**

**Black Raven : And you don't like Sasuke Uchiha?**

**Yellow Fox : Never met the guy. But from what I saw, it looks like he has a stick up his ass. Seems like a jerk, but I won't know unless I meet him, will I?**

**Black Raven : Look I need to get my report done. Don't talk to me. You'll probably be one of the fangirls by tomorrow anyway.**

**Yellow Fox : Haha. Oh well, talk to you tomorrow. Bye teme!**

**Black Raven : Dobe. DON'T talk to me again!**

**Yellow Fox : You're one mean guy raven.**

**Black Raven signed off.**

Naru huffed as she closed her computer. _He is such a jerk! Maybe this Sasuke guy will be nice._ She walked back to her room and got clothes thrown at her. Naru raised a brow but Sakura smiled, "It's your uniform. You HAVE to wear it in classes." Naru frowned. The skirt was way too short and the blouse was a bit translucent. She tossed it on her chair as she curled up on her bed trying to sleep. Of course the perfume in the air choked her.

"Naru, wake up!" shouted Sakura as she was fumbling around the room for clothes and make-up. Naru yawned as she woke up, "It's eight already?" Sakura laughed, "No silly! It's only seven! You're so late! How will you ever get ready in time?" Naru groaned, "It takes me five minutes." Sakura gasped and dragged her out of bed, "Go get ready now., missy!" Naru yawned. In five minutes, she was done. She wore jeans and a black cami under the blouse. She put her tie on and growled, "I'm done." Sakura shook her head, "There were three girls this year that got suspended because they refused to follow the dress code. I don't want my new friend to be the same!" Sakura fixed Naru up and smiled, "Now you just need some make-up…" Naru screeched, "NO! This girly outfit is enough!" Sakura frowned as Naru tried to pull her skirt down and grabbed her laptop to put in her bag.

Sakura grinned, "Well, let's get to class!" Naru was pulling at her silky soft hair. _What did Sakura put in my hair!?_ Sakura rolled her eyes and continued to drag Naru in class. Sakura waved to another blonde girl. The blonde girl waved back and then returned to the group of girls. Sakura giggled, "Let me show my Sasuke-kun." Naru was dragged into the group of females and in the middle sat a brooding boy. Sakura giggled, "Good morning, Sasuke-kun!" Naru raised an eyebrow as he ignored her, "Why are you ignoring her?" Sasuke glared at the new girl. The other girls squealed. Naru looked amazed. Sakura gripped her wrist, "See? Isn't he dreamy?!" Naru's sweat dropped, "Look, I'm going to go sit down. Nice you meet you Sasuke. And all you fangirls." Sasuke raised a brow as the girl left unfazed. Sakura rolled her eyes, "Don't mind her, Sasuke-kun. She is a bit of a weirdo! Just like those other four girls!"

Naru held her ears as more girls screamed. A boy sat next to her, "Not liking the Uchiha?" Naru whined, "NO! His fangirls are giving me a headache! Why do they like such an ugly jerk?" The boy looked stunned, "Hey guys! I think this girl is lesbian!" Naru growled, "WHAT?!" Another boy came over and yawned, "I don't think she's gay. I think she's normal. I mean not EVERYONE has to love Sasuke." Naru smiled, "Thank you. I happen to like normal guys. Name's Naru Uzumaki." The boy yawned, "Shikamaru Nara." The boy next to her grinned, "Kiba Inuzuka." Two other boys came up, "Shino Aburame." "Choji Achimiki." Naru smiled then looked at her clothes and sighed, "Man, I wish I had your outfit! This girl outfit is ridiculous!" Kiba chuckled, "Why? You're hot in it!" Naru pouted and turned away.

Naru then smiled at Shino and faced the group, "So do you guys play video games, skateboard, or play sports?" The guys nodded. Naru grinned, "Awesome! Can join you guys sometime? I can't stand my room! Too much plushies, pink, and perfume!" Kiba turned to Shikamaru, "Normal, huh?" Naru played with her tie then inched closer to Kiba, "Please, Kiba-kun?" Kiba gulped, "O-okay…" Naru squealed and hugged all four of them, "Thank god!" "NARU!" shouted Sakura. Naru whined, "Aww, what's wrong now?" Sakura pushed Kiba out of the chair and smiled, "Don't hang out with these boys. Hang out with me today! We can do each other's nails! And you can help me decide which outfit Sasuke-kun will like better?" Naru scoffed, "He's not your boyfriend. And those boys are MY friends. I'll see you at night."

Sakura pointed a finger and shouted too loudly, "You like Sasuke-kun! I knew it!" Naru hissed, "There is no way I like a guy who hair looks like a chicken's ass!" The fanclub gasped. The four guys smiled. Kiba pushed Sakura again and grinned, "Go away Haruno. Naru doesn't want to be bothered." Sakura scoffed, "Fine. Be that way. If you get near Sasuke-kun, I'll make you so ugly, you'll wish you had female clothes." Choji moved in on Sakura and she ran off to Sasuke. Naru sighed, "Thanks guys." Shikamaru smiled, "No problem. We all don't like the Uchiha. Most guys don't." Kiba laughed, "Chicken's ass? Good one." Naru nodded, "Do you guys use the chatroom?" Kiba snorted from laughter, "Guys don't exactly use it. Girls do a lot though. Unfortunate when we have to use the laptop, we are automatically signed on."

Shikamaru yawned, "My screen name is Green Sloth." Shino fixed his glasses, "Brown Beetle." Choji munched on his chips, "Cream Goat." Kiba grinned, "Red Dog." Naru smiled, "Okay, I'm the Yellow Fox." Kiba winked, "You have a cute one." Naru winked back, "You're bad at picking up girls Kiba-kun!" The guys laughed at Kiba. The teacher came in and broke up the fan club. Then the teacher saw four guys around Naru. He slapped his forehead, "Another one…hey blondie, what's your name?" Naru smiled, "I'm Naru Uzumaki." The teacher sighed, "Can you break up your fanclub? I really can't handle two in one class." The four guys blushed but Naru laughed, "They're my friends! Unless you have something against male friends?" The teacher shook his head and continued with the lesson. Kiba nudged her whispering a thanks while Naru nodded back. From a distance, Sasuke watched the blonde girl.

Naru happily signed on in the park again.

**Yellow Fox : Hey there! Raven…?**

**Yellow Fox : …**

**Yellow Fox : …?**

**Yellow Fox : Aw man and I was so happy to see you on, I forgot to put on my clothes. Burr it's cold after that hot steamy shower…maybe I should at least get my towel**

**Black Raven : Why the hell are you telling me this?**

**Yellow Fox : To get your attention. And I'm not even in my room.**

**Black Raven : What do you want?**

**Yellow Fox : I met Sasuke. I was right. What a jerk! …**

**Black Raven : Have you met the new blonde girl? Naru something?**

Naru smirked. She began typing again.

**Yellow Fox : Yeah. I'm in one of her classes! Naru Uzumaki! She's nice! Why do you like her?**

**Black Raven : No. I'm amazed she doesn't like Sasuke Uchiha. You aren't her, are you?**

**Yellow Fox : The day I'm her is the day you're that Uchiha jerk!**

**Black Raven : Haha.**

**Yellow Fox : That Uchiha kid has to learn that the world doesn't revolve around him and that there are girls that don't like him.**

**Black Raven : What is your name?**

**Yellow Fox : What's yours?**

**Black Raven : I asked you first.**

**Yellow Fox : I asked you first.**

**Black Raven : No, I did.**

**Yellow Fox : No, I did.**

**Black Raven : I hate you.**

**Yellow Fox : Love you too.**

**Yellow Fox : Look, how about when I know you enough, I'll tell you.**

**Black Raven : I don't care. I just want to report you for harassing me.**

**Yellow Fox : Aww, and I thought you were sweet and kind…LOL. Of course you care! You're the type of guy that likes a mystery. I can tell.**

**Black Raven : And you like curiousity.**

**Yellow Fox : This is bad.**

**Black Raven : Yes it is.**

**Yellow Fox : NO! I talked too long with you!**

**Black Raven : Finally you realize the problem.**

**Yellow Fox : Hey no worries, I'll talk to you more some other time. I'm late!!! Aw, what's he going to say?!**

**Yellow Fox signed off.**

**Black Raven : Who's he?**

**Black Raven : ….damn**

Sasuke turned back to his homework but couldn't continue. He kept wondering about this girl. _I wonder what she'll think when she finds out I'm Sasuke. _Sasuke took a mirror and fussed over his hair. _Chicken's ass? No it's not!_ He shook his head and a voice popped up '_You're the type of guy that likes a mystery, I can tell._' Sasuke cursed as he went back to his homework. _Who's he?!_

Meanwhile Naru ran to Kiba's dorm room and knocked. She heard foot steps and decided to prank him. She seductively put on hand on her hip and twirled her hair with the other. The door opened and Naru didn't look up, "Well, you sure took your sweet time. And here I was getting sooo lonely." A cold voice answered back, "Why the hell are you here?" Naru looked up to find the pricky Uchiha and scowled, "Sorry jerk! Do you know where I can find Kiba?" The Uchiha looked relieved and pissed, "Yeah, he's in the bathroom." Suddenly Kiba shouted, "Is that Naru? You better not be harassing her Uchiha!" Naru smiled as Kiba came into view, "Finally! C'mon let's go! The guys are waiting!" Kiba looked at her, "Aren't you changing?" Naru rolled her eyes, "I was about to ask if I can use your bathroom. The less time I spend with Sakura, the better." Kiba nodded and pointed to the bathroom.

Sasuke hissed, "When will you lovebirds leave?" Before Kiba would respond, Naru came out, "Kiba-_kun_, we both got crappy roommates!" Sasuke was even more pissed as he tried to do homework. Kiba whistled, "Even in guy's clothes, you look hot!" Naru blushed. She was wearing baggy black pants. On top was an orange loose t-shirt and sleeveless gloves. She also put her hair in her black hat. She grabbed Kiba and giggled, "Let's go, I'm starting to feel a stick poking up my ass." Kiba laughed as they walked out leaving a steamed Sasuke.

Naru laughed as she came in the arcade to find Shikamaru asleep on the dance machine. She nudged him, "Neh, Shika-kun. Wake up! My turn!" Shikamaru yawned as he stepped off and let Naru play. Naru grabbed Shino and made him play. Choji and Kiba were cheering on for Naru when they saw she was really good. The dance machine stopped and declared Naru the winner. Naru giggled and hugged Shino, "I win!" Kiba grinned, "My turn! I'm the best here!" Naru smirked, "Bring it on!" They played for a good hour and other boys gathered up cheering for Naru. Kiba dared to look at Naru sweating as she moved gracefully. That cost him and he lost. Naru was breathing heavily as boys came up to her congratulating her. Naru smiled thanking them then hugged Kiba, "I'm the best around here!" Kiba grinned, "Rematch! Friday!" Naru smirked, "I'll still win."

The four boys and Naru walked around the streets laughing. Shikamaru yawned, "We should get back." Kiba frowned but then grinned, "Hey, I'll walk you back Naru!" Naru shook her head, "I can go by myself…oh shit…" They looked at her. Naru blushed, "Kiba I forgot my uniform in your bathroom! Can I go back and quickly get it?" Kiba nodded, "Sure, as long as we don't wake Sasuke up, he's cranky." Naru giggled as she grabbed his wrist and waved to the other guys. Kiba found the right key and opened it. Naru looked around, "I don't see him?" Kiba shrugged, "Maybe, he's still out. Be quick! I don't want you caught after hours in a guy's dorm!" Naru nodded as she opened the bathroom room. She turned the lights on and… "AHHH!!!" Kiba ran in and quickly closed her mouth. He noticed Naru blushing furiously and Sasuke pissed while covering himself in a towel rather poorly.

Kiba hissed, "Why are you taking a shower, in the dark, with the door open!?" Sasuke growled, "Why is a girl in here after hours?" Naru got out of Kiba's grip and grabbed her clothes by the toilet. She ran out of the room so fast, Kiba had no idea what happened. Sasuke scowled, "GET. OUT." Kiba glared at him, "Lock the door asshole. Your scrawny small balls probably scared her to death." Sasuke pushed him out and locked the door. A pink tint could just barely be made out on his cheeks. Meanwhile Naru ran into her own room and dove under the covers. She hoped Sakura wouldn't notice. Her thoughts ran back to what she saw. _I guess I see why girls like him. Too bad, I only care about what's on the inside._ _Besides, Raven is probably much cuter. Yeah, …I have cuter friends…_

The next day, class was awkward. Naru washed her clothes three times before she put them on and she was glad her newly formed fanclub blocked her view of Sasuke. Just then a hoard of girls came into view. Sasuke pulled through the guys asking her to dance and hissed, "You forgot this." On his finger was her missing tie. Naru blushed and took it while looking away. Sasuke was still standing there. Naru glared at him, "What?" Sasuke growled, "You owe me an apology." Kiba growled, "She doesn't owe you anything!" Naru smiled, "It's okay Kiba." She turned to Sasuke and smiled too sweetly, "I'm sorry for having to scar myself for life." Sasuke smirked, "So you didn't like what you saw?" Naru put up a fake smile, "But I did." All the females and males gasped. Sasuke was stunned. Naru continued, "It would be considered lesbian if I didn't, however in your case, it proved you were a male. I'm glad that you weren't insulting the female population!" The guys in the class roared in laughter.

Sasuke growled, "You don't want to mess with me." Naru looked horrified, "Oh no! The great Sasuke Uchiha threatened me! Oh, look he's giving me the death glare! I think I harmed his pride! Does poor baby want me to push the stick up his ass further and make it all better?" Sasuke was fuming as he stormed off back to his seat. Sakura leaned towards Naru, "I forgive for calling Sasuke-kun bad things…what did you see?" Naru smiled as she saw all the girls surrounding her and pushing the guys away, "Well it seems he likes to shower in the dark with the door unlocked." The girls wrote this down but before they could attack her for seeing Sasuke naked, the teacher came in and sighed seeing two fanclubs around Naru. Kiba gave Naru a punch in the shoulder, "You defiantly know how to piss off the Uchiha!"

Naru was once again online and noticed people watching her. _News spreads fast…_ She walked out of the café and sat in her secret area in the park. She saw that Raven was on. She smirked wondering what he'll think of her little act.

**Yellow Fox : Oh my god! Did you hear about that Naru girl that walked in on Sasuke Uchiha naked, after hours? In his dorm room?**

**Black Raven : Where did you hear that?**

**Yellow Fox : My room mate was screaming with jealously about it.**

**Black Raven : …Poor guy huh?**

**Yellow Fox : You teme! It's poor Naru! Her innocence was probably taken!**

**Black Raven : I don't think Sasuke is the type of guy that would rape someone.**

**Yellow Fox : …PERVERT!**

**Black Raven : The hell?**

**Yellow Fox : I wasn't talking about sex! I was saying that she probably saw a guy naked for the first time! **

**Black Raven : But imagine the guy, embarrassed and pissed and angry.**

**Yellow Fox : I don't think he was embarrassed. He's really not the type of guy who goes and finds being naked in front of women is well a shy thing! It just hurt his pride!**

**Black Raven : Are you saying guys can't get embarrassed?**

**Yellow Fox : Why? Are you blushing?**

**Black Raven : No.**

**Yellow Fox : Too bad. You would if you saw me. I'm not sure why I'm eating strawberries with whipped cream. Mmm… so delicious. Can you find a better use for the cream Raven?**

**Black Raven : Knock it off.**

**Yellow Fox : Are you shy? Aww… Then maybe I should clean the hot fudge off my…**

**Black Raven : STOP! I'll sign off!**

**Yellow Fox : Fine… what's wrong? Are you gay or you have a girlfriend?**

**Black Raven : I'm single and straight… How was your date?**

**Yellow Fox : What date?**

**Black Raven : The one yesterday? You left in a hurry?**

**Yellow Fox : Oh that one… he's just a friend. Why? Jealous I might be taken?**

**Black Raven : No. Just curious.**

**Yellow Fox : Aww but I'll be taken soon.**

**Black Raven : Who's the 'lucky' guy?**

**Yellow Fox : But you already know.**

**Black Raven : I do?**

**Yellow Fox : Hehe… **

**Yellow Fox : So tell me about your family.**

**Black Raven : None of your business.**

**Yellow Fox : So you have a family?**

**Black Raven : Sort of.**

**Yellow Fox : Must be nice. All I have is my half-brother who I barely see. That's why I'm at a boarding school.**

**Black Raven : What happened to your parents?**

**Yellow Fox : Dead. I never knew them. My mother died at childbirth and I barely saw my father. He always preferred my brother before he died in an accident when I was five.**

**Black Raven : Why are you telling me so much?**

**Yellow Fox : I feel like I can trust you… besides even if you are a teme, you seem different from other guys.**

**Black Raven : How so?**

**Yellow Fox : You seem like the type of guy that has everything he wants yet feels so alone. You block yourself out and let one to none people in. You like your privacy and hate to be social. You're calm and collect and probably have high grades.**

**Black Raven : …I used to live with my brother after my family was murdered. My brother was also the preferred one and he ignored me. When he went to college, he sent me here.**

**Yellow Fox : I'm sorry. It must be so hard for you.**

**Black Raven : Don't be. I got used to it.**

**Yellow Fox : Still am. You're my friend like it or not. Am I yours?**

**Black Raven : …….**

**Yellow Fox : Okay..man I'm tired.**

**Black Raven : It's only…two in the morning…**

**Yellow Fox : My god! Already?! Shit! And I'm in the park!**

**Black Raven : Dobe! You realize it's not safe for a girl at night alone right?**

**Yellow Fox : Sorry. I didn't think we would be talking from four to two.**

**Black Raven : Do you need help back?**

**Yellow Fox : Naw… thanks for caring. I'll see you next time. Let's hope I'm still a virgin ****when I get back to my room… hehe. Sleep tight!**

**Yellow Fox signed out.**

Sasuke was awfully nervous when he read that. He couldn't do anything because he didn't know where she was in the park or what she looked like. _She could be hurt or raped…_ Sasuke flopped on the bed and channeled out Kiba's snoring. Sasuke glared at the pillow. _Think of something else…think…_ But the only thing he thought was that he talked to her for ten hours and didn't notice. He closed his eyes and a female eating strawberries popped up. There was fudge all over her and whipped cream… Sasuke hit his head into the pillow. _Damn that Fox. I can't get her out of my head! And that Naru pisses me off! Yeah! My revenge! That's what I'll plot._ But he went to sleep thinking of ways to use whipped cream.

Naru yawned as she got up. She then realized today was the day she would face off Kiba again. She giggled wondering if he'll ever learn. Her thoughts led back to Raven and she couldn't help but wonder who he was. _Is he cute? He seems shy but I bet he's nice when he wants to be._ She blushed remembering his concern that she was alone in the park. _Is it someone I've already met?_ She brushed her hair as she gazed into the mirror. Smiling about the fact that hair had no tangles, she went about dressing. She was even humming a tune. Sakura noticed how she acted and giggled, "Oh Naru-chan! Who is he?" Naru blushed, "Who?" Sakura playfully punched her shoulder, "I know that look! You're in love! With who?" Naru shook her head blushing, "No one." Sakura pouted, "Fine, don't tell me."

Naru was in class once again ignoring all the boys around her and even her friends. Shikamaru yawned, "Just give up, Kiba! The girl is hopeless!" Naru looked around and chuckled sheepishly, "Sorry, I didn't get much sleep." Shino actually talked and asked, "Why were you in the park, anyways?" Naru blushed feriously, "You saw me come out late?" Shino nodded. Naru bit her lip and stuttered, "Well, you see…um… hey look!" The guys turned to find nothing and turned back to find Naru on the other side of the room closer to Sasuke. The fan girls shouted at her, "Stay back from Sasuke!" Sakura wagged a finger at them, "Ignore her. She's taken." Naru blushed yet again, "Sakura!" Sakura smiled, "Wouldn't want him getting jealous huh?" The fangirls then left Sasuke and started asking Naru questions.

Kiba came up to the Uchiha, "What's up with the girls?" Sasuke shrugged, "Some love shit." Shikamaru yawned, "Who's in love?" Shino and Choji came up. The fanboy club was in an uproar. Naru's sweat dropped as she avoided the club. She finally got out but they pestered her. Naru clamped her ears and shouted, "Leave me alone!" The fangirls didn't back off and she ran behind her friends. Naru was glaring hard for once. One could hear questions like 'what's his name?' or 'does he have a car?'. Naru was hiding behind Choji and begging, "Oh guys, help me! I can't take these girls! They're crazy! Geez, how did they find out!?" Sasuke looked at Naru and smirked, "So much for revenge, this is perfect!" Naru glared but she panicked when everyone approached. She bit her lip and ran out of the class.

The tardy teacher caught up to her as she ran down the hall. Mr. Hatake stopped her, "Woah! Naru, class is that way." Naru was very red, "Look, I'd rather skip class. I got harassed by both clubs." The teacher giggled pervertly, "Okay, but you can't skip class. Did Sasuke pester you?" Naru shook her head, "He was the only one who didn't care." The teacher nodded, "Then since he's a good student, he can skip a class and help you study." Naru's jaw dropped, "You can't be serious…" The teacher grinned, "That or you face your worst nightmare…" The teacher opened the door to hear chattering from many girls and boys. Naru bit her lip, "Fine! Just no class!" Mr. Hatake nodded, "Sasuke Uchiha, come here with all your stuff and Naru's, please." Sasuke came out relieved yet pissed.

Naru looked down embarrassed, "Thanks Sasuke…" Sasuke was surprised but just said, "Hn." Naru sighed as they traveled to study in the library. Naru sat down and looked at her laptop. Sasuke smirked, "Waiting for your boyfriend?" Naru blushed, "Why does everyone keep thinking that?" Sasuke shrugged, "You're humming and blushing. And you're not denying it." Naru gave a small smile, "You wouldn't understand." Sasuke raised a brow, "Understand what?" Naru sighed, "What's it like to be in love?" Sasuke didn't answer as Naru kept going, "You meet someone you hardly know and you can't help but feel they are bugging you. They haunt your dreams and their voice is lurking your mind. You try and forget but they won't leave you alone. Soon you realize you want nothing more than for yourself to stay sane. You want that person. And bam! Just like that, you fall in love."

Sasuke thought about what Naru said. _Hmm…Fox does tend to bug me. Hell no! Uchihas don't fall in love! Yes, Fox was right, she is a mystery and I just like them._ Sasuke nodded, "I understand." Naru burst out laughing, "Yeah right! The great Sasuke Uchiha, in love?" Sasuke's face was slightly pink, "I'm not in love, I just understand." Naru raised a brow, "Oh, how so?" Sasuke sighed as he looked up at the ceiling, "You're doing fine one day until they come in your life and you can't even walk straight without thinking of them. They bug and irritate you. You say go away but they come closer. In truth you want nothing more than to have them." Naru smiled and sunk in her arms, "I guess…" Sasuke was still thinking about what he said. _Do I want Fox? No, I just want to meet her._

Naru grabbed Sasuke's arm and a spark went through both their spines. Naru let go blushing faintly while Sasuke eeped, "W-what?" He coughed, "What?!" Naru coughed too, "Umm, should we do any work?" Sasuke nodded as they both grabbed for the same pencil making it seem they were holding hands.


End file.
